Escaping the Past
by ZoomyGoWonderPiggy
Summary: Two new students arrive at Shibusen all the way from Korea... But why can't Maka see The meister's soul? With new students come new enemies, new friendships, and new romances. Pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Woah, Jack, would ya look at that?"

Sun looked up at the spiky, perfectly symmetrical academy that she, and her weapon Jack, would now be attending. She bumped Jack's arm to get him out of his spacey state.

"Huh? Oh, cool."

"Look at the spikes!" Sun's Violet eyes gleamed. "They make me want to... **CHOP THEM OFF**" An evil grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just go in." Jack took Sun's hand and dragged her into the academy. "Come on."

They walked into their new classroom to find a man sitting at the front, with a screw through his head. He turned to look at Sun and Jack with a pleased smile on his face.

"Ah, you two must be the students from the Korea Branch."

Sun smiled politely.

"Yes mister. I'm Sun Light, and this is Jack," Sun motioned to the boy with the Jet Black hair and razor sharp teeth. "We'll be attending this academy starting today."

"Excellent, I am Dr. Stein. Now please, take a seat." Dr. Stein motioned towards the other side of the room, where many students were seated. Sun and Jack went to the very top/back of the room.

"Oi, Maka, looks like we have some new competition." Soul looked back at the girl with the messy, Dark Brown hair that had a distinct cowlick coming out of the parting, and the boy with the shaggy spiked Jet Black hair and tried looking, dark rimmed eyes.

"BAHAHAHAHA! Oh please! There is no way two small-town Transfer student could EVER outshine my greatness." Black Star jumped down from Maka and Soul's desk, landing right on Dr. Stein's desk. He pointed at the pair. "Oi! Newbies! I, the Great Black Star, challenge you to a duel! Outside! Right now!"

"Always an entertainer." Soul chuckled

Maka sighed. "He is such an idiot." Maka took a quick glance at the new girl, something about her gave Maka a strange vibe. She was wearing quite an evil smile, until she finally spoke.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Sun," Jack grabbed Sun's shoulder, "You sure you want to do this? we could be being naive about this."

Sun rolled her eyes. "He's the naive one. I mean, does he think he's putting me in my place or something?"

"..." An angry expression came over Jack's face.

"I say we don't go easy on him. We give him all we got." Sun smiled showing off a pair of fang-like teeth.

* * *

Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and some of the other students from the classroom were all gathered outside along with Dr. Stein. Black star and Tsubaki were on one side, Sun and Jack were on the other.

"So do you think she'll stand a chance?" Soul asked Maka.

There was no response.

"Oi Maka--" Soul looked to see Maka's green eyes gazing very intently at Sun. '_What is this?_' Maka thought,' _I can barely see her soul at all._'

"Whats wrong?" Maka looked to see Souls crimson eyes gazing worryingly at its Meister, it calmed her.

"I... cant clearly see her soul." Maka dashed over to Dr. Stein, who was staring very intensely at Sun. "Can you... Not see it?"

"No, I can see her soul just fine." Stein didn't move, "Its very intriguing."

"What... does it look like?" Maka was confused, it seemed impossible to see it, even Stein seemed to be straining.

"... Well, if I'm seeing this correctly, it seems she has a Grigori type soul, like you."

Maka's eyes got big.

"-only, there's something clouding it. I don't know what it is."

"So she's like Maka." Soul said from behind Maka. Maka, not being aware of his presence, was startled.

"Basically." Steins expression became more intense, "It seems they are are starting."

Soul and Maka turned their attention to the Duel.

"Sun, what wrong?" Jack was worried, Sun was just standing there, looking a little worried. "Can you... See it?"

"...Yes" Sun's soul perception skills were very bad, She could only see strong souls because, well, they're easy to see. And this one was very strong.

"It's bigger than everyone Else's." Sun stated. Jack's green eyes widened.

"You sure you still want to do this?" Jack put his hand on Sun's shoulder. "You don't have to prove yourself."

"Yes I do, I accepted so I must fight." A determined look came over Sun's face, she smile. Jack smiled too.

"Grr... WHATS THAT SMILE FOR? ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE YOUR FEAR? AMAZED AT HOW BIG I AM? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sun wanted to kill this little spiky Blue-haired idiot. Ha had very defined muscles in his arms, so he must have been strong. But he was very egotistic and ignorant.

"Tsubaki, Shuriken mode." Black Star reached his hand out.

"Right" Tsubaki jumped up and landed as a Shuriken in Black Star's hand

"Jack, quick." Sun looked at Jack. Jack nodded. He grabbed her hand and transformed, leaving a Double-Bladed windmill scythe in her hand.

"He's... a scythe?" Maka was astonished. He was not only a scythe, but a scythe with two blades. One on each side of the pole.

Sun spun Jack around her body effortlessly, their souls totally in sync.

"Impressive," Black Star was wearing a cocky grin on his face. "But not impressive enough." Black Star disappeared.

Sun looked around quickly to see where he was. She jumped just in time to dodge the giant Shuriken coming from behind her.

Sun found Black Star coming from behind her. Just as she was about to counter she felt someone kick her hard in the back. '_Wha--_' Sun thought.

"Gah!" Sun landed hard on the ground. She looked up.

"Yahoo!" Black Star yelled from above. He he was about to land on her. Sun quickly rolled out of the way. Black Star landed, leaving a crater in the ground, and started charging her again. This time he was wielding a Chain Scythe.

"Sun!" Jack yelled. "I think she can turn into multiple weapons!"

"I noticed." Sun said. She was able to block Black Starts attack with her Scythe. She spun Jack around viciously and tried to land an attack, but she missed every time. '_He's too fast_' Sun thought. Black Star vanished from in front of her. '_Where'd he--!_' Sun sensed Black Star behind her and jabbed him in the stomach with the end of her Scythe.

Black Star vanished. It was a Shadow Clone.

"Wha-" Sun felt herself get palmed in the back, then an excruciating shock. "GAAAAHHH" It was like he was tazing her, but in a more painful way.

"How do ya like the taste of my wavelength?" Black Star yelled. He launched her across the ground.

"SUN!" Jack yelled, he transformed back into his human form.

'_He forced his wavelength into me?!_' Sun thought before hitting the ground. She couldn't move, it was like she sucked the energy out of her.

"Its over. I guess I'm just too big a star for you huh?" Black Start laughed. "Lets go Tsubaki."

Everyone started to make their way back inside. Maka, Soul, and Dr. Stein were the only ones that didn't move.

"Looks like it over Maka, lets go." Soul started to make his way towards Black Star, but noticed Maka wasn't moving. "Maka?"

"You..." Sun struggled to get up.

Black Star turned around. "What? haven't had enough ye-"

Sun got up. "You... Little brat..." Sun looked directly at Black Star, her eyes were white. She started to charge him. "Don't take me lightly!!"

Sun tried to throw a punch. Black Star dodged it effortlessly. Sun continued to bombard Black Star with a melee of kicks and punches, hitting him a lot more now that she was moving faster, but it didn't seem to do much. Sun managed to dodge all of Black Star's attacks now aware of his wavelength attacks.

Sun grabbed Black Star's shoulder, trying to keep him from dodging her final attack; which was absolutely crucial. Black Star punched Sun in the ribs which hurt, but not as much as her final attack.

"OOF..." Black Star stopped moving, then fell down.

"Wh- What happened?" Maka couldn't see what she did.

"Oh no. She did not just..." Soul's crimson eyes widened.

"OOWWWW! AHH IT HURTS!" Black Star was rolling around on the ground, clutching his groin.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki quickly ran to his aid.

"_Now_ its over." Sun brushed herself off.

Jack walked up next to Sun. "Man that was harsh." Jack winced, imagining the pain. Only once had he experienced a groin kick from Sun.

"THAT WAS CHEAP! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" Black Star yelled, still rolling on the ground. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

Sun and Jack started to make their way back into the building, ignoring Black Star's threats, along with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kid!" Liz shouted from across the hall. "Come ON! We were supposed to be at Soul and Maka's place five minutes ago!" Liz stomped down the hallway, stopping right behind Death the Kid.

Liz clenched her fists at her side. "WHAT is so important that you've been standing there for FIVE MINUTES STRAIGHT?"

Kid looked at Liz, he seemed hollow. "Th-the... wall." Kid raised a trembling finger at the wall.

"Yeah?" Liz crossed her arms, getting impatient. "What about it?"

"The... Paint... CHIPPED!' Kid fell to his knees, slamming his fist on the wall.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES?!" Liz was almost literally breathing fire. She wanted to tear the little white stripes off of Kids head. "LETS GO."

"I CAN'T. I MUST FIX IT." Kid turned to make his way to some paint source, then stopped in his tracks. "But... But what if I get a wrong shade??? Or I paint over a spot that doesn't need painting? It'll be unbalanced! What do I do then???" Kid said to himself. "I MUST TAKE IT ALL OFF!!!" Kid ran back to the wall and started chipping off more of the paint, shedding a tear for every peice of paint that chipped off.

"UGH!" Liz stomped off back down the hallway, her dirty blond hair whipping around like razors. "PATTY!"

Minutes later Liz returned, this time with her shorter, light-blond haired, perky sister. They came back to see that Kid had about half the wall already stripped from it's paint.

"Kid, come ON." Liz tossed her hair aside and crossed her arms. Kid ignored her and kept peeling. Liz turned to Patty. "Patty, help." Her eyes her begging her little sister to help.

"Okaaay." Patty shot her hand in the air, then jumped to Kid. Her face was more terrifying and her tone of voice changed. "Oi, Kid lets go." She said in a more gruesome tone.

Kid's yellow eyes widened. "B-but I HAVE to finish! Or it'll be unsymetri-"

"I don't give a _Fuck_" Patty's voice cut deep.

Kid started sweating, trying to bear the pressure. He looked Patty straight in the eye, trying not to seem intimidated. "I have to fi-" Kid stopped as he saw Patty begin to pull her hair up in a pony tail... A _side_ pony tail.

Patty gave Kid a death look. "If ya don't get your but out there right now, I'll keep my hair like this everyday."

Kid snapped. "NO! ITS NOT RIGHT! PUT IT IN TWO! OR AT LEAST IN THE MIDDLE!" Kid moved his arms around frantically.

Liz smiled. "Y'know, when we get back, it'd probably just take a day to re-paint the walls... But for Patty to have her hair like that _everyday_..."

Kid started sweating more, obviously trying to figure out which was worse. But it seemed Patty had already made the decision for him as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the mansion.

"Idiots..." Kid mumbled through sniffles. "You idiots..."

* * *

Sun and Jack examined their new apartment.

"So... What do you think?" Sun needed Jack's opinion so she wouldn't feel so skeptical.

"I think its okay." Jack patted Sun's back "Nice eye." He said before proceeding to his room to unpack.

"Oh, hey Jack." Sun called out.

Jack poked his head out of his room, with a bored expression. "Hmmm?"

Sun tried not to feel uncomfortable. "Since we don't live in dorms anymore, I guess we have to provide our own dinner and stuff."

"Yea?" Jack didn't really know where this was going.

"So... What do you want for dinner?" Sun felt a little embarrassed, whenever she cooked for Jack, or any guy, it winded up making her feel like a housewife.

Jack was surprised. "Your gonna cook?" Jack only got to have Sun's cooking a couple times, but it always winded up tasting delicious.

"Well, I guess. We don't just _get_ dinners like we did back home."

"I guess. But the Korean Branch had such good food." Jack started to drift off, He absolutely loved their food.

Sun loved their food too, but she tried not to think about because it'd make her miss her old academy.

The Korean Branch had always been very small, and they almost never had any contact with Shibusen or Lord Shinigami. But because it was so small, they were able to train better, learn faster, and they were all united as a class. But Sun and Jack had always been the top pair at the academy. Which is why they were transferred to Shibusen, this way they could use their skills to collect more Kishin souls.

But Sun missed Korea; She had to leave all her friends behind, her home, her teachers. If Jack didn't go with her then she'd be completely alone. Which is why she always appreciated his company.

"Yea," Sun said, she smiled sadly. "I miss their food too." Sun left the apartment to go get groceries.


End file.
